


Eraser to Lover

by sekaiverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiverse/pseuds/sekaiverse
Summary: Jongin just wanted an eraser to erase his sketch but seeing the owner of it, eraser wasn’t the only thing he wanted.





	Eraser to Lover

The perfect weather to sit back and sketch; Jongin thinks as he sketches the view of the city, sitting under a tree along with his classmates. He’s an art student in Seoul Art Academy who has come out to the hill top for sketching hour. He’s amazing when it comes to sketching but is just tad bit lazy to do it.

 

He moves his hand carefully and tries to perfect the current building that he’s sketching onto his notebook. He bites onto his tongue and slowly enhances the windows of the building when his friend, pulls the pencil away from his hold, making the pencil drag along Jongin’s sheet while doing so and returns to sketch as if nothing happened.

 

Jongin gapes his mouth at the thick line running across the sketch . He scowls at his friend who kept sketching.

 

“Chanyeol,I swear to god, why don’t you ever bring your own pencils?!”

 

No reply. Jongin tugs Chanyeol’s right arm ,causing the other to stop sketching and look up with his lopsided grin.

 

“No I brought them today but-“ he looks around , searching for a particular human and smiles when he finds him”-gave them to Baekhyun cause he forgot to bring his set.”

 

Jongin mentally facepalmed. He can never understand people who are in love and the feeling of it. He decided to take an another pencil and continue his work but wait; he needs a eraser to erase off this line that’s ruining his beautiful masterpiece. He searches for his eraser everywhere but it is no where to be found. He sighs and pokes Chanyeol’s side to grab his attention.

 

“Have you seen my eraser? It’s no where to be found.”

 

“Oh. How does it look like?”

 

“A long white one with DOMs printed over it.”

 

“Ohh. I gave it to Baekhyun.”

 

“I swear to god- why are you giving mine to him! You could have given him yours-“

 

“I didn’t have one!”

 

Chanyeol cuts him off and returns back to shade his sketch. Jongin can once again, never understand the feeling of love. He mentally groans and looks around while someone stretched out his palm with an eraser over it.

 

Jongin turned to look at the hand’s owner- and suddenly everything around him went blank.

 

He might be the new transfer student, Jongin thinks and scratches his head as he tries to remember the other’s name.

 

“Here, you can have mine.” He says with a sweet smile and Jongin swears that he could feel his heart ram against his chest.

 

Jongin recently discovered that he’s a bi who prefers guys more than girls. But never in his life he had met such a guy- a million dollar smile and a perfect face- eyes which forms crescents when he smiles and those pink lips which curve up so perfectly- pale skin which is tempting Jongin to make beautiful marks; he mentally slaps himself for thinking about it;-

He’s the perfect art made by the heavens and Jongin being a lover of art would definitely love this human.

 

His train of thoughts was distracted by the sweet voice- I could go on listening to this forever- as he snaps back to reality and blinks.

 

“You don’t want it?” He asks, eyeing Jongin.

 

“Uh thanks.” Jongin takes the eraser from the other’s palm and smiles, thanking him for lending his eraser as he rubs off the mark that is ruining his masterpiece. He finds something been written on the flat surface of the eraser-Sehun.

 

He mutters the name under his breath and guess he was loud enough cause the other turns around.

 

“Yes?”

 

“No- I just read out the name written over this eraser-“

 

“Ah. Just wrote my name incase it gets mixed up with others. It would be easy for me to spot it out.” He smiles and god- Jongin feels things that he has never felt before.

 

“That’s smart.” Jongin says and returns the eraser back to Sehun.

 

“By the way, I’m Kim Jongin.” He says and lends a hand to shake and the other takes it with that same million dollar worth smile, “ Oh sehun.”

 

That handshake makes Jongin feel electricity run through- and thinks; this is up-to no good.

 

They both soon started to talk about their likes and dislikes, shared jokes which made Sehun laugh out like a maniac and finally discussed about their sketches as the hour almost came to an end.

 

Jongin has never laughed out this wholeheartedly in the recent days and seeing how he enjoyed this last hour made him feel weird and happy at the same time.

 

But this guy would never accept that it’s love cause-“no one would love a idiot like me.”

 

All this while, Chanyeol has been trying to get Jongin’s attention just to return back his things (yeah Chanyeol’s very responsible) but only received the sounds of laughter. He runs and stands in front of Jongin ,who was packing his things up and helping Sehun to pack. He looks up and faces a grinning like an idiot Chanyeol who gives a knowing look back to him.

 

This guy is more than enough to embarrass me. Jongin thinks and prays that Chanyeol won’t say or do anything as his look says that he has been observing Jongin getting along with Sehun. He sighs when Chanyeol lends his arm to introduce himself to Sehun.

 

Days feel like years;Soon Sehun and Kai has become the best of friends and now- there’s no Kai with without Sehun and vice versa. They both started to spend time with each other during the sketch hours, fooling around along with Chanyeol and his boyfriend.Spending their weekends at each other’s home playing XBOX has now become an ritual. They also spend time dancing together as they both are fond of dancing, working out in gym and helping each other build up their body; they are like the final two puzzle pieces fitted together to make the puzzle complete- they just are the perfect partners who’d make everyone else go in awe and make them envy their relationship.

 

Their relationship has exceeded the mark; some people ship them hardcore while some feel jealous. But both chose to ignore them all cause well- they don’t know what they truly feel for the other andjust keeps toying around like the little brats round the school.

 

Once when they were roaming around the campus, they crossed the bulletin board where Sehun noticed a pamphlet stuck onto it and stopped to read it. Jongin peeped over Sehun’s shoulder and grinned at the other who also grinned back. They both are like twins- there’s a myth that one can read what’s running ontheir twin’s mind. It’s amazing how they actually think the same.

 

It’s an invitation for the University’s dance battle where the participants would be paired up and is made to battle against the other groups. The best pair would be awarded with one month worth of free pizzas and desserts at the Dominos who was the main sponsor of this event, made Jongin drool and Sehun jump in joy. They wasted no time to register, all in high hopes that they would be paired up together and definitely stand a chance in bagging that price. They signed up immediately and ran across the hallway, one trying to catch up with the other.

 

The next day, Sehun and Jongin entered the indoor auditorium where the seniors were pairing up the participants after which they would give instructions.

 

This day wasn’t Jongin’s day; he slumps onto his mattress and sighs. He would be happy if the mattress could swallow him and never allow him to go anywhere cause he’s that much mentally exhausted.

He sighs even louder when he thinks about the event of things happened today; first, Sehun wasn’t paired up with him. That made him so sad and he still couldn’t figure out why he felt so sad and depressed. Next, Sehun got paired with Seungri who is trying to get Sehun’s attention for a while which makes Jongin even more mad as Sehun is so dumb enough to not even understand his motive against him. Ugh Sehun. Why the hell is he so naive?!

 

‘Calm down Jongin, it’s not like he’s your boyfriend. ‘

Boyfriend.

The mere thought of the word made Jongin feel millions of emotions. He takes three deep breaths before he decided to give into his exhaustion and sleep.

 

The next morning, Jongin reached the campus earlier than any day so he decided to just perch on the wooden bench which allow him to enjoy the beauty of his college’s garden. He sighed softly, thinking about what happened yesterday when he felt a sudden weight being mounted over his shoulder.

 

“oH MY GOD, WHO THE F-“ He stops when he sees Chanyeol, who was literally resting against Jongin with that signature grin of his.

 

“WHY ARE YOU SCARING ME-“ Jongin screamed out at Chanyeol who now sat beside him, still grinning. Jongin wanted to punch that face but he won’t, after all this idiot is his best friend.

 

“Well, I wanted to surprise you.” He grinned even more that made jongin grimace. “You could have just showed up in front of me.” He spat back. Chanyeol just lifted his hands up and ruffled up his hair, which earned him a punch on his arm.

 

“Fancy seeing you so early here. What’s up?”

“Uh, i don’t know- woke up soon so came here early? How about you? It’s not like you come early everyday-“

“Yes but since me and Baekhyun are participating in that dance competition and we’ve paired up together- we thought we could practice.”

“Oh.” Thats all Jongin said as he looked away from the other, sighing softly.

“Are you and Sehun paired up?” Chanyeol enquires him but he just shook his head in return.

“Are you lying cause I saw your name along with his.”

Jongin has never been so confused in his life. “ What the hell are you talking about? He’s paired with that Seungri guy.”

“I swear, I saw your name along with Sehun’s.”

Jongin didn’t know what to say. If Chanyeol were saying the truth then Sehun would have been his partner. What happened then? He has to find out.

***

Jongin as usual, spent his lunch time in the cafeteria along with Sehun, Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Jongin chose to ignore the noisy couple as they there trying to feed each other using their mouths and Jongin was embarrassed to call them his friends as the whole cafeteria was looking at their table. He didn’t speak to Sehun much as he was in a hurry to finish his lunch and meet up with that Seungri guy to talk about this competition. Jongin sighed yet smiled at him. He was cute- the way his eyebrows creased, his small pouty pink lips-stop. He mentally smacked himself for admiring his friend.

Sehun bid his goodbyes to his friends and left the table while those two turned to look Jongin a weird look.

“He seems sad, as if the love of his life is leaving him.” Baekhyun commented and turned to face Chanyeol.

“Thinking of it, he might already have the hots from him from the day he shared his eraser with him.I wouldn’t be surprised if they get into an relationship.” Chanyeol said it cooly, smiling at Baekhyun who was leaning against his shoulder now.

“Shut the hell up you both.” That’s all Jongin mustered today as he could tell that his cheek are red and that his heart is ramming against his chest.

 

After shutting up those idiots who kept on teasing him, he rose up and walked towards the restroom. As he was about to enter, he heard someone day,

 

“Sehun would being an amazing fuck, bro! Im jealous of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do support, share and leave kudos :3  
> Hope you like it


End file.
